1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to systems and methods for providing educational structures and tools. In particular, the present invention relates to systems and methods for providing non-linear educational structures and tools that may be directed at least in part by either instructors or by learners, and certain technology based tools to facilitate those educational structures and tools.
2. Background and Related Art
The traditional structure of educational institutions is not suited to self-directed, technology assisted learning. The use of rigid and standardized age-based grade levels can detract from the flexibility needed to meet the needs of many students. One example of the detrimental effects of such rigidity occurs when a student refuses to read a book that is classified at a grade or reading level below the level corresponding to the student's age, assuming the book is only for “little kids” when in fact the book may have much yet to teach students at grade or reading levels beyond its rigid classification.
A second example occurs when those instructors having the least experience are placed directly in a classroom where they have the most profound influence on students. Whereas those instructors who have additional experience and education are encouraged by the structure of prior art systems and institutions to move from the classroom to school administration, school district administration, or to government-related educational position (such as county education board or state board of education), all of which have only an indirect and thus a less profound effect and influence on the lives and education of individual students.
Currently available educational institutions and structures simulate a factory environment, in which students can be moved from grade to grade and subject to subject as if fungible items, without regard for individual needs, preferences, or challenges. Such institutions are teacher-focused rather than student-focused, without flexibility in meeting the needs of individuals except by advancing or restraining students by a full grade level. Such institutions are further focused on administrative efficiency as defined in a non-information age world, in that curriculum development, ordering of curriculum supplies, including textbooks, the administration and grading of examinations, and many similar activities, are designed around administrative efficiency rather than educational effectiveness.
Thus, while techniques currently exist that are used to teach subjects such as reading or language arts, as well as others, within an educational institution, challenges still exist, including the lack of structural support for technological tools, the lack of efficiency in tracking the learning progress of individual students, the nature of institutional incentives provided to instructors, and otherwise. Accordingly, it would be an improvement in the art to augment or even replace current techniques with other techniques.